Nakama
by alias3275
Summary: Madness and chaos defined their friendship but they wouldn't have it any other way. (A series of slice-of-life one-shots)
1. Mercenaries

**Mercenaries**

Lily shook his head at the two figures in front of him. "How long do you think they're going to continue bantering?"

"I don't think _that_," his friend jerked his head in the direction of said two persons, "qualifies as 'bantering'."

Laxus leaned back on his elbows against the table, a broad grin spreading across his face rapidly.

"Really now, Lily. Those 2 have been going at it since what, last year? It's their thing, bro."

"Last year was less than 2 weeks ago," Lily deadpanned.

The blond waved dismissively. "Irrelevant!"

Lily let out a loud sigh. "We really need to start working on our English project though."

The sound of something shattering caused his head to drop to his chest.

"Oh for the love of…"

Jellal was dodging stray missiles, laughing easily as Erza pelted him mercilessly with random objects lying around the room.

"Hey, we're going to work on it, just you wait." Laxus laid a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder as the other man tried to intervene. "This is where the fun begins."

Jellal ducked as Erza flung another pillow at him. Placing a hand on his heart, he started with a naughty grin. "What light through the window comes desu? It is the east, and my waifu is the sun!"

Laxus threw back his head and roared with laughter as Erza flushed bright red and threw a book at Jellal's head. Even Lily cracked a grin at the stupidity of the situation.

"Did my kokoro doki till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true kawaii till this night!"

"Here, Erza," Laxus handed her an umbrella. "Try this."

"Come on, Laxus!" Jellal protested as Erza threw the umbrella at him like some sort of spear. "I thought you were on my side!"

The man merely laughed and Jellal grinned as he resumed his 'wooing'.

"O, Erza-chan, Erza-chan, doushite art thou, Erza-chan?" He knelt down onto the ground a fair distance away from the fuming female. "Deny thy Otou-san and refuse thy namae. Or if thou ja nai, be but sworn my daisuke and I'll no longer be a Mystogan!"

"You crazy bastard!"

This time, the trash can was hurled across the room.

"Crazy in love perhaps!"

"You stupid, ignorant moron," Erza ground out between gritted teeth. "Why don't you just skip to the part where you commit suicide?"

Laxus piped up, eyes wide with mock innocence. "Ah, young love. How tragic indeed."

This set off another round of teasing on Jellal's part and another round of throwing on Erza's part.

"You want tragedy? You should see what she does to me at school! So many 'I hate you's and 'ugh's. It's heartbreaking!"

It was only then Lily stepped in to stop the ruckus as Erza had reached for the katana on the wall and neither he nor Laxus felt like cleaning up any bloodstains today.

Perhaps another day.

* * *

**A/N:** Saw the Romeo and Juliet post on a friend's tumblr and thought it was hilarious.


	2. Will You?

**Will you…?**

Jellal smiled as he read Erza's message.

He cracked his neck, then his fingers, and started typing his answer.

* * *

Erza tapped the table impatiently.

That idiot was taking forever to respond. What was he doing this time?

A 'ping' filtered through her earphones and she clicked open his reply.

_Mystogan:_

_If I had met you in another time, another place, perhaps this could have been different. If I had met you sooner, or underwent the brazen waves of life and the relentless storms of conflict by your side for a longer period of time, perhaps it would have been possible. In a world where the rising sun does not signify tedious labor and back breaking rehabilitation, but the rise of a new morning by my partner's side; perhaps it would have been feasible. But alas, the cruel weaves of fate have spun, and with each passing day the dawn lays a new burden on my shoulders. I am but a simple man, looking for a job, trying to surmount the enumerable obstacles that my health summons forth. A busy student trying to make his way between an assignment and the next. A man forsaken even by sleep. I cannot accompany you, for before selecting a new path I must first clear the ones that were laid before me. Not that this would count as a loss, on your part, for you will find others, better than I while I will remain branded by the mark of a man who has missed an invaluable opportunity. I wish thee luck, Erza Knightwalker, not that you'd need it anyway. This marks the beginning of a new era for you, an era of happiness and prosperity and I pray that you would keep me by your side, as a friend, and you as my aide so that we may pave our way through our own hurdles, side by side._

The female rolled her eyes and replied.

_Knightwalker: I merely asked if you were walking with me to school tomorrow morning. A simple 'no' would have sufficed, you idiot._

* * *

**A/N: **My friend actually wrote Mystogan's reply for me. Credit goes to him, thanks buddy, it was awesome.


	3. On The Surface

**On The Surface**

"I hath returned," Laxus roared as he swept open the door to the apartment with Lily close in tow. "Bow before me heathens!"

He was promptly ignored by the two people in the room, both of whom were engaged in a rapid-fire conversation.

"I hate you," Erza snarled at Jellal.

"I love you too."

"I'm not a fucking tsundere!"

"That's such a tsundere line. The circular mixed messages you sent me." A cheeky grin appeared on Jellal's face. "I picked them up."

"There were no mixed messages! There was only one!" The female gestured wildly, face darkening. "N-O! That was my only message!"

The blond shot Lily a 'is-he-asking-her-out-again' look and Lily nodded, torn between amusement and exasperation at their friends' antics.

"How could you do this to me, Erza?"

"Clearly I'm heartless."

"Oh," Jellal mimed patting himself down, "your heart's with me but here, you can have mine."

"Shut up or I'll beat you up."

"Oh, you can beat me alright."

Lily cleared his throat. "I feel like we just walked in on something here."

"Walked in on what?" Jellal wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Something stormy?"

Laxus grinned as he caught up with Jellal's line of thought. "Something steamy?"

"Something sexy?"

"Something private," Lily sighed.

"Lily!" Laxus exclaimed, an exaggerated look of betrayal marring his face. "There are no secrets between friends!"

"Fuck off, Laxus." Erza threw him a dirty look.

"Damn, Erza being mean makes Minerva seem like a loving mother." Laxus shook his head.

"Wow, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult."

"Well," Jellal piped up, "Minerva makes you, when you're being mean, which is pretty much all of the time, seem like a loving mother. Better?"

Erza rolled her eyes, tone laced with sarcasm. "You sure know how to charm a girl. I'm positively swooning."

"Wow, wasn't even trying back then." Jellal swept back his hair in an exaggerated motion before flexing his muscles mockingly. "I have to tune down my charm even more now."

"Such a shame," Erza deadpanned.

He threw up his arms. "Finally! Someone sees my pain."

"Oh, I've always seen it. I just ignore it most of the time."

* * *

**A/N: **Ooc but hey, I needed to get something down. I'm a bit stuck on writer's block.


	4. Ain't Got Time For Nothing

**Ain't Got Time For Nothing**

Jellal made a small noise at the back of his throat as he stared at the 485 unread messages in his Skype group chat. It seemed like his friends had been having a lot of fun while he had been taking his nap.

He scrolled down the screen, eyes scanning quickly. He caught a glimpse of Gajeel arguing with Levy about her new fanfiction.

_Levy: They're canon! _

_Gajeel: Like I said, whatever floats your boat._

_Levy: You'd rather sink my ship!_

_Gajeel: What?!_

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat and he shook his head in amusement.

_Laxus: Hey man, sup?_

_Mystogan: You know, just surfing the net._

Jellal leaned back in his seat before tilting his chair back and slamming both legs onto the table, hands interlaced behind his head.

_Laxus: Dude, you should take the time to go out and enjoy the sunset, to do nothing. To just sit in the grass and think "ah, I'm free"._

He rolled his eyes and gestured at the window absently, mindful of the concrete jungle surrounding him.

_Mystogan: What sunset? What grass?_

_Laxus: It was metaphorical. Don't leave your room. Are you crazy? Find a youtube video of a sunset, geez._

He could almost hear the laughter in his friend's voice as he read Laxus' reply.

_Mystogan: Words of wisdom._

_Laxus: So, you asked yet?_

_Knightwalker: Asked what yet?_

Someone hammered on his door. "Come in!"

Laxus entered his room, slamming the door behind him before plopping down onto Jellal's bed, phone at the ready.

"Knightwalker's at school, so she doesn't know we're both here," Laxus said.

Jellal gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, here we go."

_Mystogan: Well, if I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me, what would you do?_

_Knightwalker: Probably be a little weirded out._

"Oh, she's taking this well," Laxus chuckled.

Jellal swiveled around in his chair and waggled his eyebrows. "Let me work my magic, my dearest wingman."

_Mystogan: If I wrote you a love note and made you smile at every word I wrote, what would you do?_

_Knightwalker: Not better._

"She's so done with your shit, ahaha."

A mock expression of hurt crossed the man's face and Jellal pulled off his headphones with a pout. "No, stop laughing at my pain."

Laxus shrugged nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. "Oh Jellal, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Then he started typing frantically on his phone.

_Laxus: Well Jellal, what would you do if Erza did that?"_

_Knightwalker: Like I would ever do that. _

The blond spread his arms wide open. "Show me your infamous charm, oh Jellal."

"Don't underestimate me."

_Mystogan: Well Erza…_

_Mystogan: I'd probably marvel how much you love me, regardless of what's inside it, then I'd write you a little something myself. I'd probably borrow one of the tracks my friend wrote and just sing over them with a mix of songs as loud as I can, at that precise moment, the basket of roses and the box of chocolates I sent will arrive, just as you see a chef standing outside your window, cooking you ribs and a thousand roses will descend from the sky drawing out a massive heart with the Edolas mark inside, with Erza Knightwalker written under it._

_Knightwalker: I don't love you! For fuck's sake!_

Laxus threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You bastard."

Jellal grinned even more broadly as Laxus intervened once more.

_Laxus: And the second one?_

_Knightwalker: Damn it Laxus, stop encouraging the idiot!_

_Jellal: Well, I'd gasp, gape and giggle at the great gesture of gilded expression of affection while the gale of the gust of love swoops by and elevates me to a higher plane. I'd saunter, sing and swoop by my fellow students who have never known the sensation of true sentiment towards them and scoff and scorn their sorry souls. I'd gallop outside the front gates and heed no man, woman or child threatening suspension or detention for I am a reborn man. I'd hike my way home, haughty and high on the hankering for hefty hit of delight I had received from her._

Laxus threw back his head and laughed and Jellal joined in soon.

_Lily: Ok guys, our presentation is coming up next and I'd rather my partner didn't walk up to the front of the class with her face looking like a tomato._

_Knightwalker: Lily! My face is not red!_

_Lily: -sigh-_

_Mystogan: So Erza, one last question. Will you go out with me?_

_Knightwalker: I will KILL you when I get home from school, you hear me?_

_Laxus: Can't wait!_

Jellal looked up at his friend. "What is this…betrayal?"

"Dude, you know I have no allegiances. I take and switch sides whenever it suits me."

"You're terrible."

"That I am."

"Oh go look at your damn sunset."

* * *

**A/N: **Most of these conversations are actually real ones. I just took them from my group chat ahahaha. The Gajevy one, sunset one and the symphony/love note ones are real. My friend wrote the 2 replies to the 2 questions, he's a hilarious dude.


End file.
